Secret Encounters
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Sequel to I'll Protect You Yuuki and Kain have a series of secret encounters with one another will romance bloom between them or will others get in the way.


Prologue:

Last time Yuuki found herself being changed down by a group of Level E vampires and Kain Akatsuki came to her rescue and she had a brief encounter with Kain where he swears to protect her no matter what the cost.

As their attraction towards one another grows they both hide it from their friends and family knowing that it was forbidden but the longer they try to stay away from each other the harder it becomes to ignore the pull of Forbidden Love.

How will these two survive with one living in the world of daylight and the other living in the world of darkness both polar opposites and already belonging to others will they forget that small moment or will they come together in Secret Encounters.

-Yuuki POV-

'Damn Zero he's skipping his duties again' I grumble to myself as I stand in front of the gates to the moon dormitory holding the day class girls back with a great amount of effort 'geez that jerk makes me do everything by myself' I groan in thought right as the doors open and I'm shoved back into a solid wall.

Looking back I realize it's not a wall but a someone so trailing my eyes upwards they connect with orange eyes and I jump back "Kain-senpai I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I just well they I mean" I apologize incoherently to him bowing my head in the process feeling the glare of my classmates burning into the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it Yuuki" he says a soft smiling playing along the corners of his lips he pats my head gently before walking away with his cousin following his every step 'phew' I think in relief before standing up properly and brushing myself off of dust that was clinging to my school uniform.

-Kain POV-

"What was that all about Kain" Aidou Hanabusa asks me "What was what" I smirk feeling his annoyed gaze almost immediately "Since when were you nice to humans especially Yuuki Cross you know the human girl that Lord Kaname is practically obsessed with" he whisper yells and I sigh feeling a headache coming on.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Aidou" I murmer quietly as we enter the classroom to find everyone already there and waiting for the teacher "Nothing I need to worry about" he mumbles under his breath "hmph" he states arrogantly sitting down in his seat and falling silent finally.

A few moments later the teacher walks into the room and starts class I sit there paying little attention as usual when the smell of blood drifts through the open windows and my eyes widen when I recognize exactly whose blood it is 'Yuuki' I think standing "I'll go Lord Kaname" I say as he begins to exit the room but stops at my offer.

"Very well Akatsuki" he says going back to lean against the wall stiffly in obvious discomfort I'm reminded of my task when the smell becomes stronger as if moving towards the classroom and the moment I step out of the classroom Yuuki turns the corner sharply.

"Yuuki" I call out softly to her but am not heard so I move closer to her and pull her into my arms I feel her tense up "Yuuki it's me Kain" I whisper into her ear and she immediately relaxes in my hold "Oh hello Senpai" she whimpers out and I tilt my head around hers to see tears in her eyes.

Looking around I notice we are too close to the classroom and Lord Kaname could step out of the room at any given moment so taking her arm gently in my hand I pull her through several hallways and to a currently un-used room and lead her into the room silently.

Once I shut the door and lock it I turn around and pull her into my arms "Yuuki mind telling me why you are bleeding" I ask pulling back just a little to see her light brown eyes fill with tears again and her cheeks flush a pretty shade of red in embarrassment "Oh Senpai it's just a girl thing and Zero just made fun of me about it that's all."

She explains hiding her eyes with her hair and avoiding my gaze "Ah" I answer "Perhaps you better take the next few nights off you put everyone on edge with the smell of your blood Yuuki" I tell her gently pulling her into my arms again "OH I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I just ran away from Zero without any destination in mind."

Yuuki says hugging me back slightly "Well I better get back to my duties before Zero decides he's going to skip the rest of the night" she says bouncing back to her regulars self "Alright" I say opening the door for her "And Yuuki you look much better with a smile instead of a frown" I say smiling at her causing her to turn the pretty red again.

"Thanks Senpai" she says running off down the halls deciding that I had spent enough time out of class I head back right as the bell rings and I run into Lord Kaname "She's fine just a girl thing" I repeat her earlier words to him and he instantly calms down.


End file.
